Of Such Sweet Love
by spencer4ever
Summary: This is my VERY FIRST FANFIC. Its currently on hold, but will be updated before summer hols '07. ArwenLegolas romance don't like, don't read All takes place BEFORE Lord of the Rings. Rated T for scenes of intoxication. Reviews are loved and appreciated.
1. Return

Of Such Sweet Love

Thoughts are 'thought' and speech is "speech" and flashbacks are (-flashback-) also, I need a beta reader...if anyone is interested, lemme know, ok?

Thanks.

Remember, this is my very first fic, so be gentle when reviewing. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS WELCOME! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and keep me warm while I'm in Canada.

This is an ARWEN/LEGOLAS STORY! Ye be warned...

It is rated PG, the rating may go up, but I doubt it.

Chapter 1. Return

It had been many years since he had been back to Rivendell...many years. Too many he decided. One of his men called out to him, "Sire, the first sighting!" Legolas swiftly turned his horse and rode over to where a small group of his men had gathered. He took in his first glimpse of the Last Homely House for the last 350 years.

'Much too long to be gone,' Lost in memories Legolas sat on his horse.

"My lord? Are you ready to move on? We should leave now if we wish to reach The House before dark."

"Yes, we will leave now." Legolas wheeled his horse around and galloped off into the trees, ignoring the shouts of "Sire!" and "My Lord!" He clattered onto a narrow street, and over an intricately carved bridge. Cantering through Rivendell thoughts were circulating through his head: 'Arwen. Arwen. Arwen. Arwen Undomiel. Arwen, my beautiful Evenstar.'

Up he rode to the House of Elrond, where he dismounted and stood, staring about in wonder, while grooms rushed over, taking the horses reins.

"Where can I find Elrond?" Legolas demanded of a servant.

"He is in the hall my lord, speaking with Gandalf the Gray. Would my lord care for a meal? I'm afraid your rooms are not prepared yet, sire, we were not expecting my lord for hours yet."

"No, no, I do not need a meal," I would like to see Elladan, and Elohir; I have not seen them in many years. Will you inform them of my arrival?"

"Oh yes, my lord. And you desire to speak to the Lady Arwen too I expect? The old maid had a twinkle in her eyes. She chuckled, and said, "You have been away to long, sire, and she has missed you greatly."

Legolas felt his heart leaped up into his throat, he felt like dancing. "Yes, I would like to speak with her as well."

The elleth curtsied, and then turning she walked down a hall, calling for Legolas to follow her to a garden, where she was sure he could find the Evenstar.

Legolas hurried after her, trying not to look to impatient, while wishing to run, calling her name through the halls of the House.

Out into the gardens, he followed the elleth, where she pointed to a fountain. And sitting on the edge of the fountain, was Arwen. Legolas leaped down the stairs, and ran over to the fountain, stopping a few yards off. She heard his sharp intake of breath, and stood up to face him.

"Arwen,"

"Legolas."

He ran to her, picked her up and spun her in a circle, until she threw her head back and laughed in delight.

"I've missed you greatly. You have been gone for much too long."

"I know," Legolas whispered, "but I am here now, and I have missed you as well."

Arwen took his hand, "Come, I must show you the changes in Rivendell. Things are different since you last visited."

Legolas took her hand "There will be plenty of time for me to see, right now the only thing I want to see is you. We have much to catch up on," Still holding her hand he led her into the shade of the trees.

I know, I know, its REALLY short, but this is only the first chapter, and I need to know if there is any interest in this story anyway, so review and tell me what you think. I need some ideas for what is going to happen to the happy little couple.

Spencer (4ever)


	2. Memories

A.N. K, first off, I'm really sorry if anyone was confused about Legolas and Arwen going into the trees, they are going for a walk, as you will see in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, or any of the characters. I'm not making any money off of this, and if I was, don't you think I would buy a fireplace instead of using flames to keep me warm in Canada? (And roast marshmallows over)

To my lovely reviewers: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith: YOU WERE MY VERY FIRST REVIEWER! YOU SO ROCK! And yes, this is my first fanfic. And I promise I will make this chapter, or one following this longer. I'm glad you love the pairing, I do to, but it may not last...ï (also, here's a marshmallow we can roast them if I get any flames!)

hophal: YOU WERE MY SECOND REVIEWER! YOU'RE 2 COOL 4 SCHOOL! I don't know, aren't royal guards still "his men," they do work for him sort of. I don't know. And yes, you're right about him calling Elrond Lord Elrond, 'l will make sure to change that. Yeah, about eh going off into the trees, I wasn't very explanatory, so everybody sort of got the wrong idea, but you will understand after reading this paragraph. (you are now my critic! Ok? Because I need someone to correct me and tell me what I need to change! Ok? Keep reading and reviewing please!)

Gionareth: You were my third reviewer, and because you like this pairing soooooo much, this chapter is dedicated just for you! Cheers!

Now, ONTO THE STORY!!!

Chapter 2. Memories

Legolas led Arwen into the shelter of the trees. Still holding hands the two stumbled together over tree roots in the fading light of Rivendell.

"This was easier when we were younger," laughed Arwen, as Legolas helped her over a particularly large root. "Much easier!"

"Look at what 300 odd years did to us! But I don't think you have changed a bit, Arwen Undomiel."

"I'm not so sure about that Legolas Greenleaf, but I know you have changed. What has happened to you since you...left...why did you leave?"

"I think you know perfectly well why I left." Legolas laughed, "But enough talk of old times, I can see it now!"

Legolas dropped her hand, and dashed ahead to a gazebo, barely visible through the trees and dim twilight.

Arwen laughed, then her laughter trailed off as she was lost in memories...

(-Flashback-)

"Come Arwen! I can see something!"

"I'm coming! But slow down! You go to fast!"

Two young elf children ran through the trees. A young prince, and a princess. When the elleth caught up, her friend was walking slowly through the trees, carefully studying an old gazebo. The gazebo was covered with vines, and moss, and part of the marble on the stairs was cracking, but it was beautiful. Delicate marble carving covered the pillars, which supported a domed roof, engraved with flowers, and leaves.

The two young elfin children walked hand in hand up to the gazebo stairs. Carefully avoiding the crack, they moved carefully up the three steps, then looked into the tiny gazebo. An intricately carved bench ran all the way around the gazebo. The windows had silken curtains that were moth eaten, and rotting with age. In the centre stood a small circular table; on it were two cups, and a pitcher. All were dusty, and covered in mildew, but when Legolas picked one up, and rubbed it with his sleeve, the gleam of silver shone through.

"This will be our house Arwen!" declared a young Legolas, "We will live here and no one shall ever find us."

Arwen looked about doubtfully, and then agreed, "I suppose, but where am I supposed to sleep? I don't see a bed anywhere." Arwen stuck out her lip in a pout. "Where will we get food?"

Legolas frowned, and bit his lip thoughtfully, "I know! I will build a bed for you! And

then we can make ourselves bows, with arrows! Then we can hunt! Everything will

be perfect!" Legolas puffed out his chest triumphantly. But Arwen still looked doubtful.

"Why don't we sneak back home? Just for a minute. Then we can find some food, and blankets, and pillows! And a lamp! And-" Arwen was cut off my Legolas putting a hand across her mouth.

"If we go home, your father will find us, then you will be in trouble, and I will have to go back to Mirkwood. We can't go back! Don't you remember why we ran away in the first place?"

Arwen sighed, and sat down on a bench. "I suppose. But we have to go find food right now, I'm hungry."

Carefully, the two crept out of the gazebo, and holding hands searched for saplings to make bows and arrows with. When Legolas was finally satisfied they sat on the steps of the gazebo to make their bows.

Legolas and Arwen searched their pockets for cord to tie to their bows for handgrips. When they had made the bows, they realized they had no bowstrings.

Arwen climbed back into the gazebo to search for string. "EEW! HELP!!!" Arwen's screams made Legolas leap back into the gazebo.

"whats wrong?" A cowering Arwen pointed to a large spider. In scuttled into the middle of its web, then Legolas reached up a hand and killed the spider, Then he carefully took down the web, and led Arwen outside.

After giving Arwen strict instructions to braid the webs, he settled down to make the arrows. Using part of the cord that was left from the handgrips, He tied feathers from various birds to the ends of the arrows. When Arwen was done braiding, they tied the bowstrings to the bows. Then Arwen picked up and arrow and snorted in disgust.

"You actually think these will work? Ha!"

Legolas frowned, and said, "Well I don't have anything to sharpen them with."

Arwen told him to gather firewood and rock, and then bring them to the gazebo.

After doing this Legolas sat down and made a fire. They sharpened their arrows in the flames, and then set them in a pile.

"I'm so tired I'm not even hungry anymore." Yawned Arwen. Legolas went out in the gathering darkness and found heather and grass to make their beds from. Each of them had a drink from a small stream that flowed not to far from the gazebo, and then settled down to sleep.

Later that night Legolas was woken by the sounds of someone crying. He rolled over off of his heather bed and crouched over Arwen.

"Arwen? Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

In answer to this Arwen cried out "I'm scared! And it's raining! And there's lightning! I'm so hungry, and I'm scared!" Arwen sobbed and threw herself into Legolas's arms.

Legolas held her, and stroked her long dark hair.

"Shh... It's going to be all right. Don't worry!"

"But who is going to take care of us? What are we going to do?" Arwen buried her face in his chest and continued to sob.

Legolas held her in his arms, and stroked her hair until she fell asleep in his arms. Then Legolas kissed her forehead and whispered "I will take care of you. I will always take care of you."

He lay the tired elleth down on her bed of heather. He saw her shiver, and took off his jacket to cover her. When he moved away she whimpered softly in her sleep. So Legolas lay down next to her, and held her through the stormy night.

(-End Flashback-)

"Come Arwen! It's the gazebo! Do you remember?"

Arwen felt tears come to her eyes as she answered, "So many memories..."

Dum dum dummmmmmmm... The end of this chapter.... Mwahahaha!!!

Ok, just so there are no confusions, this story takes place waaaaaay before the fellowship of the ring. Arwen has not met Aragorn, yada yada yada. In this particular flashback I'd say they were a hundred or so years old I suppose... In human years Legolas should be 9, maybe 10, and Arwen about 8. Okie Dokie? Any questions, comment or constructive critisisment is welcome. Praise is encouraged, and flames will be used by me and theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith who want to roast marshmallows! K?

spencer(4ever)


	3. Hasty Reunions

A.N.

OK, first off, this is an author's note! The new chapter is at the bottom of the note!

To all my lovely reviewers: You guys are way too cool for school. You guys rock my socks! And a very special thanks to those people who have reviewed both chapters. (Those people being theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith, and Gionareth)

And to my critics (who I am very thankful for, seeing as because of their help my story will be better) thank you for your criticism. I looked over it, and over my story, and I completely agree with everything you have said so far. Cranberry Crane, I also thought gazebo was a weak word. In the movie The Fellowship of the Ring you see Arwen and Aragorn standing in a gazebo thingy. I couldn't think of a better word, but if you guys agree with me that PERGOLA is a better word, say so. And I will immediately replace gazebo with pergola. They mean the same thing so it's all good.

Thanks so much! Lurve you all! Keep reviewing!

Spencer (4ever)

Chapter 3. Hasty reunions (sortof)

(This is where we left of in the last chappie)

"Come Arwen! It's the gazebo! Do you remember?"

Arwen felt tears come to her eyes as she answered, "So many memories..."

Legolas came to her and put his arm around her. "Are you alright? Why are you crying?" When Arwen heard these familiar words she burst into tears.

"Legolas! I've missed you so much! Why did you leave me? I needed you! I thought...I thought you would take care of me!" Arwen continued sobbing as Legolas picked her up in his arms and carried her to the pergola's steps. They sat there together in the gathering darkness, one crying, and one comforting. At last Arwen's sobs diminished, and she fell asleep. Legolas, remembering the similarity from so many years before was drawn back into memory. Then fell asleep dreaming of many years ago...

(-Flashback-)

Legolas awoke to find a yawing elleth in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Feel any better now?"

"Yes. I do. But now I'm hungrier than ever! And I want food! Came we go find some?"

Legolas laughed. And together they got up, went to the stream for a drink then set out into the forest. After walking for a little while Legolas told Arwen to nock an arrow to he bow. They both did so. In a short time Arwen squealed, "Look! Look! There's one! I'll get it!" Holding her bow up, Arwen drew back and released, the arrow flew about a yard, and then fell to the ground. "It's not working!" Arwen pouted.

Legolas laughed. "Don't you know how to shoot a bow?" At the look on Arwen's face Legolas stopped laughing. "It's alright, I can teach you! As soon as I've caught something. And we've eaten. Okay?" Arwen agreed, and she sat on a tree stump and watched as he killed a fat rabbit with his first arrow. Arwen couldn't stand to watch him skin the rabbit so she went back to the pergola and stoked the fire.

When Legolas brought back the rabbit, skinned and on a spit, they put it over the fire, and sat together watching the flames lick the skin of the rabbit.

Their hunger finally satisfied, the two elf children found a glade to practice archery. Legolas stood behind Arwen and directed her clumsy shooting. Then he put his arms around her and held her hands and together they aimed at a tree and released. Whhst! The arrow flew straight for the tree and landed dead centre.

"Yes! I did it! We did it!" Laughing in delight Arwen leapt into Legolas' arms and they twirled around the glade. When Legolas out her down Arwen picked up her small bow. "Can I try again?" Legolas smiled.

After an afternoon spent in archery and exploring the forest around the pergola the children went in search of more food. Arwen came back to the pergolas with her skirt loaded with berries, and Legolas had another rabbit roasting on a spit.

After eating the rabbit, the two elf children sat together on the steps and ate the tiny red berries Arwen had washed in the stream.

"Watch Legolas, I can catch one in my mouth!" Arwen threw a berry up in the air and caught it neatly in her mouth. Legolas laughed.

"Throw one to me Arwen!" Legolas opened his mouth and the berry flew in. "Ha! Look at that!" They threw berries in the air for each other for a little while, and then started to get to tired to catch them. Discarding the leftover berries the elflings retreated into the pergola.

"Legolas! Please stay with me again tonight. I don't want to be alone. Please?" Legolas complied and moved the two heather piles into one. Curling up together the elf children slept. Unaware of the panic that had ensued following their childish flight for freedom.

(-End Flashback-)

Legolas and Arwen woke to find the woods light, and the sun high in the sky. Laughing the pair made their way back to The Last Homely House and were confronted by Elohir and Elladan upon entering the courtyard.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED ADA IS?"

Legolas laughed and greeted his friends. "Elohir! Elladan! It's been a long time. How have the years treated you?"

The indignant twins barely spared Legolas a glance. "Arwen. We're taking you to Ada. He sent for you last night, and you were nowhere to be found! You missed Legolas' feast!" Whirling to Legolas Elladan exclaimed, "A feast you missed also! A feast in you're honour and you were not even there." Each of the twins took one of Arwen's arms and towed her along through a doorway. Arwen Turned back to Legolas and laughed helplessly. Legolas shrugged, and followed.

When the group reached Elrond's study, the twins gave Arwen a light push through the door, and glared at Legolas' back as he followed her in.

Elrond wheeled from the window he had been staring out of and turned his penetrating gaze on the guilty looking pair who stood in front of him. Legolas went down on one knee, "My lord Elrond. I thank you greatly for the feast in my honour. And for offering me rooms in your palace whilst I am in Rivendell."

"Apparently there was no need for either now was there Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood? Apparently you and my daughter both have not lost the habit of sneaking of into the forest at night without even a word." Arwen tried to put in a comment here, but her father cut her off. "Arwen, I am not angry with you. I know you two value your friendship, and needed time together. But in the future I would greatly appreciate it if you would inform me when you are planning to sneak away. Unless. Of course, that's to much trouble?" Neither Legolas nor Arwen replied to this sarcasm.

Elrond's face gentled, and he moved around the desk to stand in front of the pair. "Well now, I don't believe you have had any breakfast. If you go down to the kitchens you may be able to find some sustenance." Elrond hugged his daughter, and then after a moment of deliberation, hugged Legolas as well. "We have all missed you here Legolas. From now on you will need to visit more frequently. I'm sure we all would appreciate that." Arwen blushed and Elrond dismissed them both.

Once out of the study the two broke out into laughter, and stumbled down the curving staircase and made their way to the kitchen.

END OF CHAPTER! I know, I know, bad ending, but I couldn't think of how to end it so that is the result. In each chapter there will be a flashback, and eventually you will understand all that has come to pass leading up to this story. For now, only I know! Mwahahahaha!!! Any comments, praise or constructive critism is welcome. If you wish to flame, that is welcome too, because theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith and I need to roast marshmallows!

Tootles!

Spencer (4 ever)


	4. Old Habits Die Hard

Chapter 4: Old Habits Die Hard

HI!!! IM ALIVE!!! Sorry it's been a long time since I last updated, but I've been very busy, but anyway, I'm updating now, so here you go!

Thank you all for updating, and yeah. I think I have forgotten all disclaimers prior to this so this one will serve for Chapters 1 through 4!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, actually that's not true, I own this story line! And I own a computer! Actually, it's a laptop. And I own marshmallows! Well, h'actually, I share them with Theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith. But I own NOTHING that you recognize in this story, ie: Legolas, Arwen, LOTR, ect ect ect, please don't sue. All you will get is a bag of marshmallows, which I will kindly shove up your nose! (After eating all the marshmallows of course!)

A.N: There will TWO flashbacks in this story. HA! Aren't you the lucky people?

Where we left off...

Once out of the study the two broke out into laughter, and stumbled down the curving staircase and made their way to the kitchen.

Walking down the long hall to the kitchen, Legolas stopped talking and laughing, and moved quietly, almost tip-toeing. When he reached the kitchen door he peeked his head around it and peered in.

Stunned, Arwen watched the grown elf acting live a young boy who stole biscuits. Stifling a chuckle over how many biscuits they had stolen he crept up behind him and took his hand in her own.

Legolas stood up abruptly, and then leaned against the door. "Old habits die hard I suppose,"

Just then the door to the kitchen swung open, spilling the pair onto the flag stoned floor of the kitchens. They looked up from the feet of the greying elleth who ran the kitchens. The elderly elleth, known as Linnwe, or Linny, laughed at the sight of the two elf's staring guiltily up at her from the floor. Grabbing each of their hands, she pulled them up with surprising strength and sat them at a much-scrubbed wooden table.

"Legolas, it's been many years since you last plundered these kitchens. I've been wondering how I always seem to have so many extra biscuits lying around."

Legolas laughed and reached his fingers towards the bowl of batter, standing in the middle of the table. She rapped his finger with a wooden spoon. "Old habits die hard,"

Arwen laughed, and standing, she bustled around the kitchen, fetching three glasses and a plate of biscuits. "Sit Linny," Arwen encouraged. "You must be as hungry as we are."

Taking a seat Linny began to tell the two stories of themselves when they were very young.

(-Flashback-)

The two woke, curled in each other's arms.

After a breakfast of berries, the elf-children decided to go for a walk.

"Legolas, do you think Ada has missed us yet?"

"Oh, I don't know. I suppose so. He probably will have guards out searching for you. Why? Do you want to go home?"

Arwen bit her lip thoughtfully, and kicked at a tree root. "I'm not sure. If we go home, Ada will be very angry. He will send you back to Lorien and I will never be aloud to see you again. But I do wish I could go home. Just for a little while."

"If, if you wish. I will take you home. If you really want to go I will take you back to Rivendell. If you really want to go home. Do you?"

"Well, no. Not really. I don't mind the woods. You are my best friend. I want to stay here."

The pair walked on in silence, Arwen occasionally biting her lip. Legolas laughing grabbed her hand and pulled her into a clumsy dance.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Arwen demanded?

"You are funny. You are adorable. The way your forehead wrinkles when you're thinking, and how you bit you're lip. And when you smile, you're whole face lights up, and when you laugh, you're eyes sparkle, and I...I... Arwen, I think I love you.

(-End Flashback-)

"Do you remember that Arwen? The time when you and Legolas stole that pie off the windowsill? And you ate the whole thing! You had belly-aches for a week!"

Legolas threw back his head and laughed. "I remember you spanked us so we couldn't sit down that whole week! With that wooden spoon!"

Chuckling, Linny hugged him affectionately. "You two best get out of here. I've got work to do, but I baked you something special. I packed it all up in a picnic basket. You always did enjoy sneaking off. This time you can have proper food." Handing over a large basket packed with lembas bread, clear water, strawberries, cheese and a small apple pie, she shooed them out of the kitchen.

END OF CHAPTER! How'd you like it? Any good? Sorry its short, not my fault, stupid extended essay! **Kicks essay across the room** anyway, any comment, praise, flames, or constructive criticism, please review, And if you have none of the above, review anyway!

Tootles!

Spencer


	5. Painful Memories

Chapter 5. Painful Memories

A.N. hi. It's Spencer. I'm updating again! Yay for me! Thank you soooooooo much for all of you who reviewed. Especially my favourite reviewer, the amazingtechnocoloredringwraith!

OK, I rated this chapter PG-13, because there is a fight scene, and Legolas totally kicks butt, and kills some evil things so that's why its changed.

Where we left off...

Chuckling, Linny hugged him affectionately. "You two best get out of here. I've got work to do, but I baked you something special. I packed it all up in a picnic basket. You always did enjoy sneaking off. This time you can have proper food." Handing over a large basket packed with lembas bread, clear water, strawberries, cheese and a small apple pie, she shooed them out of the kitchen.

Arwen and Legolas strolled out of the Homely house, carefully ignoring the glares from Elohir and Elladan. Down into the gardens they went, hand in hand. Then perching on a fountain they decided to sample the lembas biscuits.

"O! This dress is no good for picnics!" Arwen impatiently rolled up the sleeves of her dress. "Long puffy sleeves. Valar help me if my father will ever let me wear a NORMAL dress. Well, maybe not normal, but less fluffy."

Legolas laughed then his mirth was cut off when he caught sight of a long white scar marring the white flesh along the underside of Arwen's forearm. "Is that from... before...?" He moved his fingers along the puckered skin. "Why wasn't it healed?"

Arwen pulled back her arm. "It's from before. Ada couldn't do anything about the scarring. Some sort of poison. But it no longer pains me."

"But I am sorry I couldn't have prevented this. I should have taken better care of you."

"Legolas! You saved my life! You have always taken care of me...when you could."

(-Flashback-)

"Arwen, I think I love you."

"You what? You love me?" Arwen stopped dancing, but held onto his hand. "Do you really?" Legolas laughed.

"I do! I do! I love you!" then throwing his head back he shouted to the sky: "I love you Arwen Undomiel! I love you!" He gently placed a kiss on her cheek, and then danced about her in a circle.

Arwen stared at him silently for a moment. Legolas stopped dancing and watched her. Arwen bit her lip, deep in thought. Legolas smiled and she frowned.

"Don't you believe me Arwen? I love you!"

Backing up until she hit a tree Arwen watched him warily. When she felt the tree on her back she turned on her heel and fled, brushing aside bushes, tearing her dress on brambles. Terrified, she fled, deeper in the forest. Mindless of where she was going. Leaving a stunned Legolas in her wake.

Legolas stood in the clearing. Lost for words, stunned. "Don't you love me?" He sat on a tree stump, and buried his face in his hands. Running his fingers through his long blonde hair, he sighed. Then he groaned. Raising his head he called out:

"Arwen! Arwen come back! I won't say it again! We're friends! Please come back!"

Then he leapt to his feet. He strained his ears; then again, he heard it. A petrified shriek.

"Arwen?" he whispered. Then louder, "ARWEN! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Seizing his bow he dashed off into the forest, screaming her name: "ARWEN! ARWEEEEEN!"

Terrified, Arwen sprinted through the forest, thorns and branches tearing strips off her dress and running scratches down her face and arms. Trying hard not to listen to the growls and snarls from behind her. Trying even harder not to think of what might be making the growls and snarls. She fled into a clearing. There were growls and snarls all around her. The edge of the clearing was a cliff. A huge cliff rearing 50 feet above a roaring waterfall met by rapids. She ran back from the edge. Whimpering she grabbed a branch off the ground.

A filthy goblin burst into a clearing, riding a grolm. Then more goblins. On foot and atop of snarling grolm. The leader made a noise in his throat. All of the goblins drew rusty scimitars and crooked, dented swords. They advanced, leering down at the terrified elleth. She backed up as far as she could.

Using more instinct rather than skill, she whirled her stick and smashed it as hard as she could on the head of the nearest goblin, shrieking in terror as she did. Whirling in a circle she smashed into anything within three feet of her. Roaring, the goblins advanced, swinging their swords, tearing the branch out of her hands. One of the goblins slashed at her with his scimitar, cutting a long deep mark down her left forearm.

Arwen shrieked in pain. "HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP ME! LEGOLAAAAAS!"

Bellowing and roaring Legolas burst into the clearing. "ARWEN! I'M HERE!"

He pulled and arrow from his belt and shot, taking the first goblin through the throat. Drawing a second he shot an advancing goblin in the chest. The remaining 3goblins squared them against him, Legolas ducked a swing from a sword, and tried to dodge around a goblin to get to Arwen, but the last remaining grolm blocked his way.

He roared as he pulled an arrow from his belt and plunged it into the grolm's head. A goblin shrieked, and slashed at Arwen with his sword, Legolas leapt at him, and knocked his sword from his grasp, Another goblin leapt on HIM and held him down, the last goblin advanced on Arwen, laughing harshly in his throat.

"ARWEN! RUN!" Legolas screamed, struggling desperately. "ARWEN! NOOOO!"

The goblin plunged his sword into Arwen's side and she fell helplessly over the edge, her shriek dieing from her throat.

With amazing strength, Legolas threw the goblin off and plunged his last arrow into him. Charging at the goblin that had killed Arwen, he rammed him over the edge. He stared down the waterfall, lost in sorrow, guilt and pain.

Then turning decisively he ran, leaping over tree roots, slashing at branches with a newfound sword. Roaring and bellowing, following the course of the cliff as best he could.

A short time later he found the rapids churned by the waterfall thundering into them. He ran along the water, his eyes open for a sign of Arwen. Then he saw it. A small body, battered by the rocks, washed up, face up, onto the bank. As he stood over her, he realized how tiny and frail she looked, He gathered her into his arms, realizing she weighed nearly nothing. He set off into the woods.

He sat on a fallen tree and hugged her to his chest. The he felt it. A beat. A heartbeat. She was alive! He scooped her back into his arms and dashed into the forest with renewed vigour.

It was only later; when he heard the sound of hoof beats behind him that he realized how stupid of him it was to leave behind that sword.

Snarling in anger he carefully placed Arwen under a bush, and breaking as large a branch as he could handle of a tree he squared himself for a battle.

He held up his branch. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU HURT HER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Screaming, Legolas met the elf coming out of the trees, knocking him of his horse with a mighty swing of the branch.

It was only after 3 elf's had him pinned to the ground did his eyes clear enough for him to see that they were royal guards from Rivendell.

The elf he had knocked off his horse commanded the others. "Let him up. He's the one were looking for. Legolas, where is Arwen? We need to find her. Everybody has been worried about her. And you."

The guards released him; Legolas leapt to his feet and threw himself at the bush he had secreted Arwen under. Carefully he drew her out from the trees. Glorfindel, the elf in command of the guards, drew his breath in sharply.

"What happened? Who did this?"

While Legolas tried to explain hurriedly, he watched anxiously as, from his pouch, Glorfindel drew athelas leaves. Murmuring words of healing, Glorfindel frowned.

"This is not right. It will not heal. We must get her back to the House. Now!"

Leaping onto his horse, he leaned down, and gathered Arwen in his arms. Legolas thought she looked like an angel, damp tendrils of hair in her face. She looked so helpless. He wanted to follow her. Stay with her and always take care of her.

As Glorfindel galloped off, Legolas felt himself pulled onto a horse. He sat behind Celedor and worried about Arwen all the way back to the House.

Whereupon arrival he was greeted by a host of elf's, led by Celebrian, Arwen's mother.

"I thank you Legolas." She said with tears in her eyes. "For saving the life of my daughter." She hugged him tightly, and Legolas felt tears spring to his eyes.

"So she will live? She will heal?"

"Yes child. She will heal."

Legolas refused all offers of bed, or food. Sitting outside the door where inside Elrond, Lord of Rivendell was tending Arwen. Trying his best to stay awake, Legolas kept a vigil of her room, until sleep overcame him, and he was washed away in dreams.

(-End Flashback-)

"I'm sorry. For not being there sooner. I should have saved you."

"Legolas, but you did save me. You saved my life. I thank you so much for that. But enough of this sad talk of old times! We have a picnic to eat!"

Arwen hugged him and then the two proceeded to give full justice to the delicious, simple picnic.

End of chapter 5.

I know, I know. Long chapter. But you guys said long, so it's long. : D enjoy. Yes, I know that a 10-year-old boy overcoming 5 goblins and a grolm is unlikely, but he ISN'T a boy! He's and elf! So there! And he's very tall, and strong for his age! : P Hope you liked!

Cheers,

Spencer


	6. Jealousy?

Of Such Sweet Love Chapter 6

It's me again. Sorry that updates are rather infrequent, but you see, I am in the International Baccalaureate program, and I am in gr 9, but I am doing gr 11 work, AS WELL as gr 9, so you can understand the inconsistency.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Love you all. **Tear** you make me feel so loved! Anyway, on with the story

A.N I think I've been forgetting my disclaimers again. If I ever forget again, the first reviewer to tell me so will receive 3 marshmallows!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue, and we're both happy... I think... this could require some serious thought...

ACTUALLY, I do own Ciryaher, Falastur, and Ondoher (and this plot line)

This chapter has a bit of sadness, and some jealously and ... wait, I wont tell you...

**This chapter is dedicated to cinderella72 one of my very best friends!**

Chapter 6. Jealousy?

Where we left off...

Arwen hugged him and then the two proceeded to give full justice to the delicious, simple picnic.

After their picnic the elf's decided to go for a walk. Holding hands they walked at the edge of the trees.

"Would you like to go and sit by the stream?" Arwen took Legolas' hand and tried to lead him into the trees.

"No melda I would like to walk in the sunlight for a while. It is a beautiful day."

Arwen laughed. "All right, all right. The sun it is then."

Walking through the gardens bordered by a beautiful river the elf's walked in silence. The silver river wove its way down a hill and through an old garden. The old water garden had not been in use since Arwen's mother, Celebrian, crossed into the West.

Arwen walked through the garden, carefully touching an evening rose with her fingertips. "The garden has gone wild. I used to play here when I was little. My mother used to care for this garden. When she... was taken, Ada wouldn't let the gardeners touch it. He said only she had ever taken care of the flowers, and only she ever would. When she crossed to Valar Ada stayed in the garden for hours on end, every day. Then, I don't know why, but he never came back. I think it reminds him too much of Amar."

Arwen paused to run her hand gently over the back of an ornately carved bench. "I wish...I wish it would remind me of her. Sometimes I have trouble recalling her face. She used to push me on the swing."

Arwen kneeled by a large gnarly tree. At the base of it was a wooden swing. The ropes had frayed and the swing had fallen.

Legolas pulled her to her feet and enveloped her in a hug. "You don't need a garden to remind you of your mother. You have her face. Your fathers hair, but your mothers face."

Later in the evening, Legolas and Arwen returned to the Homely House. "I would not like to press your fathers hospitality too far. Missing two feasts in my honour would, in all likelihood, make him punish me as if I was still a child. And send me to my room with a sore bottom." Legolas laughed.

When they returned to the house, Arwen was whisked away by two of her maids to change for the feast. Legolas made his way to his rooms and found that all his clothes had been brought up. His feast clothes were laid on his bed. Along with a note from Elrond.

Legolas,

Your feast has been turned into a ball. Many guests have arrived from all over Middle Earth. I would greatly appreciate your presence. And my daughters.

Elrond

Legolas chuckled.

After a quick wash he changed his clothes and made his way down to the hall. Finding it filled with elves, and creatures from all of Middle Earth he made his way around the wall until he came upon Elrond.

"Ah, Legolas, you have chosen to grace us with your presence. May I introduce Lord Ondoher, and his wife, Falastur, and their daughter, Ciryaher."

Ciryaher was a beautiful elf. She had long golden hair, waved and intricately braided. She wore a dancing gown. A beautiful shade of purple that set of her rare amethyst eyes. A beautiful dress.

Elrond continued his introductions, "My lord, ladies, May I introduce Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood."

Ciryaher curtsied low, "My lord, I have heard of you many times but never have I met the prince of my land. It is an honour."

Legolas spoke with her for a few minutes. They spoke of Mirkwood, and Lorien. Then the talk turned to the feast, then the dancing after it. "I am sorry my lady, but I must speak to the other guests before dinner." Ciryaher took his hand.

"Please speak with me just a little longer, my lord. It is wonderful to speak with someone who knows Mirkwood." Legolas shook his head. Ciryaher tilted her head on one side coyly, "You will save me a dance though won't you?" She aimed a simpering smile at him.

Legolas noticed a group of elf-women enter the hall and bowed, "It is an honour to have met you, but sadly, I must go speak to, someone..." Legolas turned, after excusing himself from Elrond's presence he hurried across the hall.

Ciryaher noticed to whom he was heading towards and her beautiful eyes flashed angrily.

Arwen, entering the hall noticed two things: Firstly, Legolas striding towards her, weaving through the crowd. Secondly, a beautiful elf maiden who Legolas had obviously just departed from, glaring from him to her with amethyst eyes.

Legolas drew up beside her. "You look beautiful."

Arwen turned her head, "Thank you my lord. And who is the lady?"

Legolas craned his neck and looked over her head in the direction she gestured. "Who? Ciryaher? Her, she's just an elf I met tonight. Your father introduced us. May I escort you to the table?" Elf's were starting to head to the huge banquet tables.

'Ah,' thought Arwen. 'Ciryaher.' Ciryaher and Arwen were, acquaintances. They had met through their fathers many years before. Neither was very firm friends with each other.

Legolas, with Arwen on his arm, proceeded to the table. Arwen went to kiss her father and speak to him for a moment. Elrond sat at the head of the table; Legolas was to sit on his left, and Ondoher on his right. Arwen meant to sit next to Legolas, but before she could be seated, Ciryaher took the seat next to Legolas.

Arwen's eyes narrowed dangerously. Ciryaher gave her a victorious glance, before turning to Legolas and trying to engage him in conversation.

Legolas instead turned his head and looked for Arwen. Seeing her seated on the other side of the table, he caught her eye and grimaced. When Legolas turned to Elrond, Arwen flashed Ciryaher a triumphant look.

All through dinner Ciryaher tried to speak to Legolas, and every time Arwen would smoulder silently. Just at the start of dinner, Elrond called for Arwen and Ciryaher to come to him. When they reached the head of the table, Elrond smiled warmly at Ciryaher.

"Arwen, you remember Ciryaher, don't you?" Arwen nodded. Ciryaher exclaimed loudly: "Arwen! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Ciryaher glided over to her and hugged her. Elrond and Ondoher beamed at them.

Arwen gritted her teeth. "It really has been a long time."

(-Flashback-)

"Arwen, this is Ciryaher. She is the daughter of Lord Ondoher of Mirkwood. She and her family will be spending a time in Rivendell, in our House. I am sure you will be very good friends.

Arwen smiled at the elf girl standing in front of her Ada. She was very small and pretty. With large purple eyes.

"Why don't you go out to the garden to play?" Celebrian gave her daughter an affectionate hug and sent them to her private garden.

Arwen opened the gate carefully, and showed her new friend in. "This is my mothers SPECIAL garden. Only my amar and I are aloud to tend the flowers." Ciryaher barely glanced at her. Just strode through the gate.

"OOO!" she exclaimed, "a swing! May I go on?" with out waiting for an answer Ciryaher dashed over to Arwen's special swing.

Arwen frowned and followed her over. It was HER swing! Her own! But Ada had told her to be polite to all guests. And Ciryaher was supposed to be her new friend. But it was HER swing. So Arwen did what any 75-year-old elf would have done. She pushed Ciryaher off of her swing.

Ciryaher jumped up off the ground. "OUCH! That wasn't nice Arwen Undomiel!"

"But it's my swing. You're not aloud. Not on that swing."

Ciryaher put her hands on her hips. "But you hafto let me play on your swing if I want. I'm a guest. Sop there." She jumped on the swing and stuck her tongue out at Arwen.

Arwen scrunched up her forehead in a frown and bit her tongue between her teeth.

Eventually Ciryaher got tired of the swing and she wandered around the garden. Swinging slowly on the swing Arwen watched her warily. Ciryaher paused to smell a flower. "My grandmother brought those rose seeds from Lorien. They are the only ones in Rivendell. My mother planted them. Don't touch the flowers though!" Arwen called, "Be careful."

Ciryaher narrowed her eyes. Then she took hold of a rose, carefully avoiding the thorns. Sneered at Arwen, and broke it off.

"No! You're not aloud to do that! Stop!" Arwen leapt of her swing and ran over to Ciryaher. Ciryaher dodged around her and tore a petal off. Then another. She tore the rose apart and threw it in Arwen's face.

Arwen sat on the ground and cried. "Those are my Nanar's flowers. You're not aloud to touch them."

Ciryaher laughed. "Only babies cry. Arwen, you're a baby! Baby! Baby!"

Furious, Arwen stood up and slapped Ciryaher as hard across the face as she could. Ciryaher fell over from the force. She stood up and hit Arwen in the mouth. The two girls were rolling around in the dirt when Lord Elrond and Lord Ondoher came up the path to see what the screams were about.

The hurried into the garden and pulled the furious elleths apart. As soon as she and Arwen were detached, Ciryaher buried her face in her Ada's robe. "Ada! She hit me! And I didn't do anything! All I did was smell a rose. It was dead, and it smelt bad anyway! The she jumped on me! And it's all her fault! I hate her! I don't like Arwen Ada! I want to go home! Now!"

Lord Ondoher picked up his daughter. "Elrond, I'm sure she will be fine in a while, but I don't know if I want her to play with Arwen anymore. I don't think they get along." Ondoher set off down the path.

Elrond knelt in front of Arwen. "Is that what really happened Arwen?" Arwen shook her head. And still holding the remains of the broken rose she threw herself into her Ada's arms. Looking down the path she could see Ciryaher's nasty, sneering face over her Ada's shoulder.

(-End Flashback-)

Elrond smiled at them. "Will you two like to serve the opening wine? It's tradition for the Lord's daughter to do it, but there are many people here, and you are both the daughters of a lord."

They nodded their consent. Leading Ciryaher over to the kitchen door, Arwen received a pitcher of dark red wine. After Ciryaher received hers they turned to the table. The cook called out to Arwen, "Careful Arwen my lady, don't spill any of that wine on your beautiful white dress, it will stain."

Ciryaher got a calculating look in her eyes. They moved around the table, pouring the wine, and blessing the food. When they got to the head, they both hurried to be the one to pour for Legolas. Arwen got their first. As she stood next to his chair, Ciryaher pushed Arwen quickly from behind. Arwen fell face first to the floor, landing in a puddle of wine. Ciryaher's own wine fell from her hands and splashed all over Arwen.

"O dear Arwen! You tripped! Your beautiful dress! Let me help you up." Ciryaher smirked in Arwen's face as she put on a concerned smile for the fathers. "She slipped!"

Arwen growled, and taking hold of Ciryaher's hand, pulled her down next to her in the puddle of wine.

"HOW DARE YOU! I only tried to help!"

Arwen screamed back at her, "HA! TRIED TO HELP! I'M SURE! Well let me help you now!" Standing Arwen grabbed a bowl of blackberry pudding and dumped it all over Ciryaher's head.

Screaming in fury the daughter of Lord Ondoher leapt onto Arwen, falling to the floor the elleths pummelled and scratched, shrieking in fury.

END OF CHAPTER 6!

So how'd you like it? A little bit of a cat fight there! WOOT! GO ARWEN! Looks like Arwen got a little bit of competition eh? Lets look at the stats! When you review (which im wure you all will do) vote for who will win Legolas' fair heart:

In one corner we have Ciryaher! Beautiful, slim, blonde, amethest eyes. The only daughter of Lord Ondoher, One of the Lords of Mirkwood, Legolas' own realm. She's a schemy little witch-with-a-capital-B and she's out to ruing Arwen's life!

In the other corner we have the favorite, ARWEN UNDOMIEL! **Legolas waves an Arwen flag around** shes a brunette, tiny, delicate, and blue eyes. The only daughter and youngest child of Lord Elrond, of Rivendell. Grandaughter to Galadriel, queen of Lorien.

She's a lovely princess, kind, generous, but she has a temper! Don't play with her rose garden!

Review and vote! I'll give you marshmallows!

Next chapter, see who wins the fight, who wins the dance, and who gets voted out of Rivendell!

Cheers! spencer (ha! This story is so much fun to write)


	7. Dancing

Of Such Sweet Love

WOW! 3 reviews in 1 night! WOW! You guys totally rock my socks! Ok, now down to business.

To theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith: yeah, I know, Arwen was OOC, but its very hard to have a catfight between two elf's and keep them in character. Yes I know they probably wouldn't have been fighting in the first place, but I couldn't resist! Keep reading!

To turn-the-page-and-keep-on-reading: hi Paige! How's stuff? I didn't know you read my fan fiction stories! Cool! Well, yes I know this was different then the others, but I wanted to have a bit of fun.

To Lady Alathon: Yeah, she probably would have the sense to do it another way, but she is still a young elf and rather prone to jealousy. And they're both holding grudges. And Ciryaher is a witch-with-a-capital-B so Arwen can't help it. Ciryaher ruined her dress! And don't we all hate Arwen for ruining any chances we may already never have had? **Sigh** its too bad really. Darn it. Why is he so much older than us? I hate the age difference! Anywho! Heres marshmallows!!! **Throws little-half-empty-bag of marshmallows to Lady Alathon** (sorry, I got hungry)

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue. We're both happy! Actually, I figured it out, I'm not happy, but you are! You get a wonderful story! And you don't have to sue!

OOO! TWO flashbacks in this chappie! Aren't you the lucky people?

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 7. Dancing

Where we left off....

Screaming in fury the daughter of Lord Ondoher leapt onto Arwen, falling to the floor the elleths pummelled and scratched, shrieking in fury.

Legolas, Elrond, and Lord Ondoher all leapt to their feet. Legolas grabbed a flailing Arwen around her waist and Elrond moved between her and Ciryaher, who was being restrained by her father.

"Its all her fault! Arwen slipped, and I tried to help her but-"

Ciryaher was cut off by Arwen growling and trying to throw herself on Ciryaher again. "Stop lying! You know you pushed me on purpose! And you spilt wine on me!"

Elrond and Legolas held back a fighting Arwen until she took a few deep calming breaths and tried to straighten her red-but-previously-white dress.

"Ada, don't you see? She's jealous of me! Look what she did to me! I'm never going to get this stuff out of my hair! And my beautiful dress! Just look at me!"

Ciryaher and Arwen both lost control for the second time and started to shriek insults at one another with clichéd fists until Elrond bellowed: "SILENCE! I will NOT tolerate this in my hall! Both of you get out of my sight! I don't want either of you back in this hall until you have cleaned yourselves up and apologized. I've had enough. No more of this foolish behaviour!"

Elrond herded the astonished and shocked guests out of the wine stained hall. The hall emptied slowly until it was only Elrond, Ondoher, Legolas, Ciryaher and Arwen who remained. Elrond gave them a stern look and swept out of the hall. Legolas shot Arwen an apologetic look and took Lord Ondoher out of the hall.

Arwen clenched her fists and glared at the ground while Ciryaher fumed silently at this, in her opinion, most unfair behaviour. Arwen turned on her heel and began to stalk out of the hall. Ciryaher followed her. Up to the apartments they went. An embarrassed, and fuming Arwen, and a furious Ciryaher.

Ciryaher turned into her room and left Arwen to carry on to her apartments. When the door was firmly slammed Ciryaher threw a magnificent tempertantrum. She stomped on the floor, kicked a chair, threw a pillow across the room and shrieked in fury. When she had sufficiently calmed down she went into her bathroom. After considering trying to drown Arwen she washed herself, throwing her dress carelessly onto the floor. She donned a new gown. This time in pale lavender.

Arwen continued down the hall to her apartments. She threw open the doors and then slammed them behind her. After throwing her own badly stained dress onto a chair she flung herself onto her luxurious bed, which was covered with throw pillows. She turned onto her stomach and burying her face in a cushion she screamed all sorts of nasty things, while drumming her feet on her bed. She washed in the washbasin in a corner and then donned a pale blue dancing gown. She called for a maid to come tend to her hair.

Smirking into a mirror she thought of all the work it would take to fix Ciryaher's golden locks.

Down in the hall Legolas was lounging on a couch, very confused about what was going on with the elf maidens today. He thought about Ciryaher's large purple eyes, then Arwen's deep blue ones. Having no doubt which he preferred he thought more about Arwen's eyes. Then about Arwen herself...

(-Flashback-)

Legolas was woken by the sun streaming though a window onto his face. He lay for a moment, trying to recall why he was sleeping on the ground, in front of an elegantly carved door. Then his head came back with a thump and all the events of the previous day hit him like a thunderbolt.

He sat bolt upright and listened intently to the sounds coming from inside the door. Arwen's door. He climbed to his feet and opened the door a crack. Elrond and Glorfindel turned from the bed they were leaning over and saw Legolas' dirty face peering through the opening. Elrond beckoned him in. Legolas cautiously opened the door and crept inside.

"Well, well Legolas. What am I to do with you now?" Legolas put his hands behind his back and scuffed at the ground with one boot, trying to avoid Elrond's piercing gaze, "Well, what do you think? Young prince of Mirkwood? Do you wish to stay in Rivendell? Or return to Lorien and stay with your grandmother for as time?"

"Oh no, my lord. I want to stay here. I need to look after Arwen. I promised her you see, and I want to make sure she is all right."

Glorfindel laughed. "That is all very well, young master, but what are we to do if you decide to run away again? And take our princess with you?"

"O I am sorry sir! I promise I will never run away again! I promise! And I didn't take her away!" Legolas added indignantly, "She ran away too!"

"All right then young sir. IF you would like to wash yourself now, I'm sure Arwen wouldn't mind you leaving her side for just another little while. I can promise you she will not wake while you are gone."

After reluctantly agreeing, Legolas was taken to his recently abandoned rooms. He was washed and given a new set of clothes to wear. His hair was washed and rebraided. When he was clean and fed he returned to Arwen's rooms where he sat next to her bed all day.

He fell asleep that night curled in a chair next to her large, four-poster bed. Celebrian smiled at his tired form and let him remain there, 'to guard Arwen from the night.'

When Arwen woke midmorning the next day, the first thing she saw was Legolas, curled in a chair next to her bed. She thought for a moment, confused. How did she get here? She tried to sit up, but her head and side ached so much that she couldn't manage, and fell backwards onto her pillows with a 'plump' that woke the sleeping elf boy.

"Arwen! You are awake! I was so afraid when you fell over the waterfall! I thought you would die! But Glorfindel brought you back to your father! You're going to be all right! And i'm not in trouble! But we're not allowed to run away again."

While Arwen digested this information, Legolas deposited into her hand a ring. On the ring were carved the leaves of Lorien. In the middle was the star of Elendil. The ring was pure silver and Arwen marvelled at the tiny detail.

"Where did you get this Legolas? Is it yours? Its beautiful!"

Legolas smiled. "Yes its mine. Your mother gave it to me. I... I wish you to have it."

Arwen slipped the large silver ring onto her finger. It was too large and would slip off. Legolas handed her a silver chain from his pouch. "Here, it will be too large for your fingers."

Arwen slipped the chain over her head. She peered at the ring. "Legolas, it is custom for elf's to give one another jewellery when they get engaged..."

Legolas stood up next to her bed. He solemnly looked down at her. "Arwen Undomiel, will you marry me? Some day?"

Arwen took his hand "Yes, I think I will. Someday."

(-End Flashback-)

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of both elleths, though through different doors. Elrond led everybody back into the hall and feast restarted. But two servants carried the wine around the table.

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch. Then came the ball.

Elrond took his sisters hand to begin the dancing of the ball. He and his sister whirled around the room. Legolas made his way though the crowd of hopeful elleths to Arwen. Only Ciryaher blocked his way. But ignoring her coy smile he took Arwen's hand. "Will you dance?"

Arwen accepted and Legolas drew her out onto the floor. They danced together through the first song, and the second, then Arwen laughed, "Legolas, do you remember when I taught you to dance?"

Legolas smiled, "Yes melda, I do."

(-Flashback-)

"But Ada! Why must I stay in bed? I'm better now! Truly!" Arwen Undomiel sat up in bed and pleaded with her father to let her attend the ball that night.

"Arwen, Aierea, you must rest. I will tell you goodnight later."

Celebrian smiled at her frustrated daughter then kissed her forehead. "Come Legolas, we must greet the guests."

She and Elrond swept out of the room. Legolas scowled at the door. "I will visit you later. After the dinner." He left the room and Arwen sighed. She settled down to read a book.

Legolas returned a short time later. "Why are you back so soon Legolas?" Arwen put down her book and sat up.

"I can't dance. They're all dancing. Its boring." Arwen tilted her head to one side. Through the partially opened door she could hear strains of music. "You can't dance?"

Legolas shook his head. Arwen climbed out of bed and curtsied. "May I have this dance?"

Legolas stood up slowly. He bowed. "Umm... yes?" Arwen laughed and took his hand. In the centre of the room He took his hand and put on of her waist. She took his other hand and held it.

They started with one step, then Arwen taught him another. They were waltzing around the room. The song ended. A slightly faster song started. Arwen laughed. "It's the same thing, only a little faster."

At the end of one passage Legolas picked her up and spun her. Putting her down gently he carried on with his dance. "I thought you didn't know how to dance?" Arwen accused him.

"Maybe you're just a good teacher." He picked Arwen up and spun her in circles all over the room. Arwen flung back her head and laughed.

"You're wearing your ring! Do you like it?"

"I LOVE it! I never take it off." Legolas beamed. When Arwen grew too tired to dance Legolas carried her to her bed. He laid her on her pillows and then hesitated. Then carefully, slowly, he gently kissed her on the lips. Arwen looked astonished for a moment, then smiled.

"Goodnight Legolas."

"Goodnight Arwen."

(-End Flashback-)

Legolas picked Arwen up and spun her in a circle. "You're an amazing teacher.

"May I cut in?" Ciryaher simpered at Legolas with a sickening smile. Legolas looked at Arwen questioningly. Arwen sighed. Ciryaher pushed between her and Legolas. Pulling Legolas close to her she pulled him onto the floor.

Arwen took a goblet of wine. "Hussy."

END OF CHAPTER 7!

WOOT! 2 chappies in two days! How great am I? I am amazing! Ok, pple, Start reviewing! I'm waitin'! I have more marshmallows to hand out!

Spencer


	8. Tipsy

Of Such Sweet Love

Chapter 8.

I got a bunch of reviews on that last chapter, but i'm too lazy to write back personally, and besides, I hafto type the story. So thank you to all who reviewed, and to those who didn't, I'm sure you will this time. **Smiles sweetly**

Disclaimer: Yes, I confess, I own LOTR, that's why I'm sitting here in my room, with my laptop, typing this instead of out partying with Orlando bloom. Riiiiiiiight. Actually, I own nothing. Except this plotline, Ciryaher, Ondoher and Falastur. :D Read. Review. Be happy! : D

Sorry. No flashback in this chappie.ï

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLUTTINESS AND DRUNKENESS! IF THIS IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR YOU...DON'T READ! EASY CONCEPT EH?

Thoughts are 'thoughts'

Chapter 8.

"May I cut in?" Ciryaher simpered at Legolas with a sickening smile. Legolas looked at Arwen questioningly. Arwen sighed. Ciryaher pushed between her and Legolas. Pulling Legolas close to her she pulled him onto the floor.

Arwen took a goblet of wine. "Hussy."

After the dance Legolas and Ciryaher came back to the tables, which were packed with refreshments and elfin delicacies.

Arwen glared at Ciryaher, who, besides clinging to Legolas' arm as though she would fall off a cliff, was doing her very best to take deep breaths, inevitably causing all male elf's in her immediate vicinity to glance quickly at the low neckline of her gown.

Arwen reached for another glace of elfin champagne, and handed it pointedly to Legolas, she took another for herself, but before she could take a sip, Ciryaher snatched it from her hand.

"Thank you Arwen! You're such a dear! I was just telling Legolas about us when we were little elleths. Of course, only between talking about Mirkwood. Maybe you could join our conversation. Have you ever been there?"

Arwen gritted her teeth in what, from 50 feet, could be called a pained smile, "No, I haven't been there yet. But I will be going with Legolas when he returns to Mirkwood. After visiting my grandmother, Galadriel. Have you ever been to Lorien?"

"You will be returning with me?" Legolas looked surprised, Arwen turned her face to him, "Yes Legolas. I WILL be going with you."

The elfin musicians began to play another song; Ciryaher grabbed Legolas' hand, "Come Legolas! I love this dance! Arwen won't mind!"

Legolas looked to Arwen, Arwen shrugged, "No, go on, I'm fine, here all alone." Legolas missed the sarcasm as Ciryaher dragged him out onto the floor. Arwen seized another glass of champagne.

4 glasses, or was it 12? She couldn't quite remember... But quite a few glasses of alchaholic beverages later, Arwen was dancing around the floor with a handsome elf. She didn't know his name, he had told her, but she had forgotten. She steered him forcefully over to where Ciryaher was trying to press herself right through Legolas at the same time as trying to draw his attention to her very low neckline. A difficult feat.

'Well, you can't blame him, really,' mused Arwen. 'Seeing as she is doing her best to fall right out of her dress. What kind of elf wouldn't enjoy that? A TAKEN elf. He's MINE!'

"Are you alright my lady?" The tall elf was looking at her concernedly; Arwen looked back at him and realized she had a death grip on his arms. "Oh no my lord, I am sorry. I was distracted." She seized another glass of champagne as a serving elleth passed, "Lets dance shall we?"

Quite a while later, Arwen was being whirled around the floor by another elf. She was quite firmly drunk. Watching her throw her head back and laugh gave Legolas a sharp pang of jealousy. Dancing had always been HIS thing.

The song ended, and a slower one started. Legolas tried to push Ciryaher away and make his way to Arwen, but she threw her arms around his neck. Legolas continued to watch as the elf dancing with Arwen put his hands on her waist. Arwen was nestled into his chest. The elf's hands started to wander. Legolas felt anger rising in his chest and was about to walk over and show that elf that Arwen was TAKEN. But then Arwen looked up, and then suddenly, she and the tall elf were kissing, quite passionately.

Legolas gave a start, Ciryaher tugged at his arm. "Legolas, what is wrong? Is something the matter?" Legolas growled, "No nothing is wrong. Lets' dance." Ciryaher was only too happy to oblige. Legolas steered her over until they were next to Arwen. Then he carefully kissed Ciryaher's lips gently.

Ciryaher immediately latched onto his mouth. Taken by surprise, Legolas exhaled quickly, causing both Arwen and her partner to look over. Arwen peered at him for a moment, then pushed herself away from her partner. He took her hand, but one look at where she was headed and he quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Ciryaher was trying to pull Legolas' head back down; Arwen was walking over, wobbling slightly. Just before Arwen got there Ciryaher succeeded and she and Legolas were attached at the lips until Arwen pulled her forcefully off. Then she slapped Legolas' face. And tried to walk away.

Legolas stood there shocked for a minute. He had expected her to burst into tears, or scream, or kill Ciryaher, but he hadn't expected the pure hurt shining through her eyes. Anger he could have dealt with. Jealousy yes, but Arwen had looked as though the only thing she wanted right then was for him to be dead.

Ignoring Ciryaher he followed Arwen as she made her wobbly way through the crowd. She grabbed a half full wine bottle, and exited the hall. Legolas hurried outside. He shut the door just in time to see Arwen bump into a delicate pillar, take a step back, fall on her bottom, peer blearily up at the pillar and mutter. "Sorry, sir, sidn't dee you there."

Legolas went up to her. He bent down and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up. Arwen swung the bottle at him weakly, slopping some wine on the ground. "You! What are –hic- you doing –hic- here?"

"You're drunk. Why did you drink so much?"

Arwen took a deep breath and started down the hall. "Well, thir, it's because –hic- of an elf." Arwen giggled. "I'm not -hic- drunk anyway! –hic-" Legolas caught her as she fell over and slid to the floor. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her, bottle and all, up the stairs. With Arwen singing loudly all the way.

When he got her to her room, he set her down on a couch and firmly took the bottle away. Arwen tried to stand but fell back laughing weakly. "Give that –hic- back!" Legolas, needless to say, dumped the bottle out. After which, he brought a basin of cold water back into Arwen room. He set it on the table next to the couch. Then he took a cloth and dabbed cold water on her cheeks.

Arwen tried to hit him, but missed, striking the air some, 3-odd feet away from him. Legolas sighed, and taking hold of the back of her neck, dunked her whole head into the basin. Arwen sputtered and struggled. Legolas pulled her up immediately after dunking her.

She looked about surprised, then slurred out. "Call, the guards! I've deen brownded..." giggling weakly. Legolas dunked her twice more, then seeing no improvement, dumped the whole basin over her head.

Arwen started laughing, hysterically, Legolas picked her up, and carried the laughing, shaking, Arwen to a dry couch.

He sat on the couch and stroked her back. Finally her laughter turned to sobs, and she cried herself to sleep. Legolas called for two of her maids to come and get her ready for bed. He left, and contemplated retunring to the ball.

Finally, Legolas returned to the ball, he found Ciryhaer, who was trying her charms on an elf from legolas' guard. He sighed. The picked up a goblet of wine and downed it.

Legolas staggered up to bed two hours later, being carried by 3 men of his royal guard. Singing loudly, and off tune, he warbled while waving the wine bottle that was tightly grasped in his hand, in time to the song.

If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

End of Chapter 8.

A.N. I know, I know, elfs probably wouldn't go get stark raving drunk, or tipsy, or whatever you wana call it. Elfs probably aren't sluts either. But these ones do. And these ones are. SO THER! **author sticks out her tounge** this is my story, and I am aloud to manipulate and change characters however I want. Because I am the author. :P **author laughs** its my world now, so suck it up. Besides, Arwen thinks she is loosing the guys of hers, and everybody elses dreams. And maybe she is. So shes depressed. And she goes and gets drunk. Hey, I've done it. And Legolas, well, evryelf deserves to get wasted once in a while. Tolkien wouldn't let him. Im very lenient. **author pats a dunken Legolas on the head**

A.N. The above authors note was not to any particular reviewer, just to the reading population in general. The author also begs you to remember that the elfs are, in human yeatrs, only about 20 or so. So if their vocabulary is rather different than tolkiens version, well, their young, their hip, their MINE! (actually their not)

Hope you liked. Review

Spencer


	9. Betrayal

Of Such Sweet Love

A.N ok, here is chapter 8-no wait, chapter 9. Yes that's right, 9. In this flashback, Arwen and Legolas are about 16. Ok?

Chapter 9. Betrayal

Legolas staggered up to bed two hours later, being carried by 3 men of his royal guard. Singing loudly, and off tune, he warbled while waving the wine bottle that was tightly grasped in his hand, in time to the song.

If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

When Arwen woke the next morning she had a splitting headache. She put a hand to her head and groaned. She lay still as she digested what she could remember from last night. Legolas. Ciryaher. Wine. Lots of wine. Dancing. A tall elf. Dancing. An awful lot of champagne. AND LEGOLAS KISSING CIRYAHUR!!! She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Ciryaher..."

After a lengthy contemplation of how much effort it would take to kill Ciryaher, and make it seem like an accident, Arwen figured it would be too much effort and decided to see if her legs would work.

When Ciryaher woke the next morning she yawned, and delicately stretched her arms over her head. She stumbled out of bed and over to her mirror. She set about tidying her hair. She mulled over the ball last night. She smiled evilly at the mirror as she thought of Arwen's face after Legolas had kissed her. "Quite a satisfactory night overall."

She walked over to her wardrobe and selected which dress she would wear that day.

"One with a low neckline," she decided, "Very low."

She thought Legolas was completely enamoured with her. She called for a maid to come dress her and sat impatiently tapping her foot as she thought how; soon, the greatest prize in Mirkwood would be hers. Another evil smile.

Legolas woke late, woken by the sun streaming through his window. He yawned grumpily; he wasn't a morning person at all. He yawned and turned over. Then went back to sleep, untroubled dreams of Arwen, waltzing through his head, unaware of the scheming elleths lurking all over then House.

Arwen slowly descended the marble stairs, occasionally stopping to put a hand to her aching temple. She wasn't used to being drunk. The only other time she had gotten drunk had been a few centuries ago...

(-Flashback-)

Arwen turned at a knock on her door. She crossed the room and opened it to admit a scowling Legolas.

"Goodmorn-" Arwen was cut off by Legolas striding through her doorway and flinging himself down on a chair.

"Are you alright Legolas? You don't look very happy."

Legolas glared at the ceiling. His gaze softened when Arwen took his hand. "Is something wrong Legolas?"

"Well, yes, but it's not important, I can tell you later."

Arwen agreed and they proceeded down to the kitchen to beg some food from the head cook, Linny.

They walked through the beautiful water gardens of Imaldris, Arwen with her arms full of blankets to spread for a picnic, and Legolas holding a full picnic basket. When they had reached one of their favourite picnic spots, they laid out their generous fare. Neither was quite hungry, so they lay on their backs, staring up at the sky.

Arwen turned onto her side, and propping up her head with one hand, she questioned Legolas. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, that, its nothing."

Arwen raised her eyebrows at him, "Nothing? Nothing Legolas Greenleaf? It hardly seemed like nothing when you nearly knocked down my door this morning."

Legolas laughed. "Fine, fine, fine." He took a deep breath. Then exhaled. Arwen watched him expectantly. He stood up. Arwen stood up to, and clutched his arm, worried. "Legolas? Is something wrong? You can tell me. You can tell me anything." She laughed. "And I have something to tell you as well!"

The previous night, Arwen had heard her father discussing her with some of his friends. They had been talking about her getting married. Her father hadn't wanted her to marry any time in the near future, but his friends were discussing possible matches.

They had finally narrowed down the choices of who she was to marry, when Arwen flung open the door. They had all whipped around to face her. She had stood still, glaring at them. Then coldly, serenely, had informed them that she had decided whom she would marry.

Lord Ondoher, who was there on business, had turned to Elrond as if she was not even in the room. "You should sent her to the court of Lorien, my lord. She can learn to be a lady, while getting to know her fiancé." He had sneered at her. "Her REAL fiancé." Elrond had bit his lip. But Arwen, over come with fury, had smashed her hand down on her Ada's desk.

"You will do no such thing! You will send me nowhere! You send me to Lorien and I will run away! You keep me here, and I will run to him. I love him and I will stay with him."

"Who are you talking of Arwen? Which elf? Is he here? In Imaldris?"

Arwen had stared at her father. Perfectly aware that if she told him, he would send her away. Legolas' smiling face swam into her mind. She decided to take her chances.

"Legolas Greenleaf."

She had left the study, leaving a stunned silence in her wake. She had swept down the hall, then when she turned a corner, slumped down to the ground. She would have to tell Legolas. They could run away. And be together. Forever.

Arwen was pulled back to the now as Legolas took her hand.

"No Niareth, You tell me first." Arwen pursed her lips.

Legolas sighed. He sat down. Arwen sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Imagining how happy he would be when she told him-

"Arwen...Arwen I'm, I'm." He took another deep breath. "Arwenimgettingmarried."

"WHAT?" Arwen jerked her head off of his shoulder. "You're WHAT? YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! HOW COULD YOU? I WAS GIVING UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU! HOW COULD YOU?" Arwen found herself on her feet, facing Legolas. Legolas bit his lip. Arwen drew back her hand and slapped his face as hard as she could. Then she slapped the other side. Then again. She tried to punch him in the stomach, but ended up hearting her hand more than his stomach. He had very nice abdominal muscles.

Legolas grunted. Then he grabbed her hands, restraining her from hitting him. "Arwen, I didn't-" He wasn't able to finish as Arwen jerked herself from his hands and ran up the path towards the house. Legolas followed.

He followed her up the walk, into the hall. Up the stairs, and to his apartments. When Arwen got to his rooms she went to his dresser. She threw open a drawer, and emptied it onto the floor, she flung open a door and began to throw all of his clothes out.

"Arwen! What are you doing? Are you alright?" Legolas took a step towards her, and tried to take her hand. She drew back from him.

She grabbed a vase off of a table, and threw it has hard towards his head as she could manage. It hit the wall behind him. Legolas threw his hands over his face as she threw another ornament.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU LEGOLAS GREENLEAF! I WANT YOU OUT!"

Arwen ceased throwing ornaments. She took deep breaths. "I want you to leave. Now. Get out of Imaldris. Today. Don't come back. Ever." Legolas just stood there. Stunned.

"Leave? Arwen, you can't be serious!" He looked warily at the tiny elleth, just in case she reached for another ornament.

Arwen just reached up to her neck. True to her word, she had never taken it off. Now she ripped the chain from her neck and dropped it, ring and all, on the bed. Then she left his rooms. Breaking into a run, she left a distraught Legolas in her wake.

Three days later, Elrond had confronted Arwen. She had been hiding in her room, having all her meals sent to her room, but eating hardly anything.

She was buried under her quilts and pillows. Sobbing into her pillow. Now she was cried out. When Elrond sat on her bed she peeked her head out of the quilt. "Ada? Is it true? Is he getting married?" Elrond sighed. "Yes amarie. Legolas is engaged."

Arwen's face crumpled again. She flung herself forward into his arms and cried.

When she had calmed down enough to breathe, she asked, "Who? Who is he married to?"

"He isn't married yet amarie. Just engaged. I don't believe he has met her yet. She is the daughter of Ondoher. I don't believe they have met yet." Elrond stoked her hair for another little while, and then left her.

It hadn't quite sunk in yet. Then it did. The words finally got through to her brain. Daughter of Ondoher. CIRYAHER! She seized a goblet of punch from her bedside table and flung it at the wall. Then she got an idea.

An hour or so later, a passed out Arwen was being carried up the stairs by a member of her royal guard. She had hidden herself in the drink cuboard. And hour or so was more than enough ime for her to sample enough of the drink to subdue a grolm. She had been found when she had begun singing, loud raucous songs, while filling her glass in a barrel of ale. She had passed out before they reached the door of the kitchens.

(-End Flashback-)

When she finally reached the bottom of the staircase, Arwen was met by Legolas.

"Good morning Arwen. Did you have a good sleep? Good. Lets go for a picnic." Legolas pulled Arwen down the hall, while he hurriedly tried to explain something to her while peeking around corners. Her brain was still too fuzzy to process most of it, but she heard something about Ciryaher, and stalking.

END OF CHAPTER 9!

Well, how'd you like? Review purleaze!

Thanks!

Spencer


	10. A Note Of Discontinuation

Hi. It's me.

Yeah, well, i'm pleased to say that I got 5 reviews today. I'm sorry to say that only 1 of the three people who reviewed (hophal reviewed 3 times) only one person actually likes the way I write this story or this story in general. Anyway, I'm not having a fit, or a temper tantrum, or freaking out at you guys, but seriously, this is my story. I can do what I like. If you don't like, don't read.

I don't mind constructive critisism. But unfortunately I seem to be getting so much that it seems my story sucks. It makes me look down at my story and think. "Gee, this sucks." If my story really sucks that much, then geez, I don't need to write more. I've gotten a request or two for reposting. I don't know. I'll think about it. But anyway, I don't think I'll be updating any time soon.

Sorry to those of you who actually liked this story. To those who are of the opinion that I am doing a crappy job: I have nothing to say to you because it's your choice. To those of you who don't like my writing style: keep criticizing, but you'll just have to wait a long time till my next update because I've got to decide whether to continue writing this fic the way I want, or the way you want, and I have to decide whether to finish this or not.

To theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith: You have reviewed every chapter of this story. You've given me critisism when I needed it, but you let me write the story the way I want. If I actually do update, it will be because you are my favourite reviewer and you like this story so much. Get out your marshmallow-roasting-technocoloredringwraithsword, we're roasting marshmallows!!! And yes, you are aloud to kill Ciryaher! But, I may need to ask for her back if I continue this fic!

Cheers. Spencer


	11. ReContinuation!

Of Such Sweet Love

Just a note of re-continuation!

I just wanted to say to people that yes indeed I will be continuing this fic! WOOT WOOT! Anyway, I think that first of all i'm going to respond to a few reviews… dun dun dunnnnn…

First of all : ArwenEvenstar3000 – In response to your question of how I can write such crap… Easy, just watch me! And by the way, it DOES say ARWENXLEGOLAS ALL OVER THE PLACE! If a person not in favor of this pairing goes and reads it, well the only thing I have to say to them (you) is this : Learn to read the labels. On the first chapter it says this : This is an Arwen Legolas romance, (pay special attention to the part where it says:) YE BE WARNED! (In case you could not understand this means : ArwenEvenstar3000, don't read. And if you go to your local pharmacy, i'm sure they can hook you up with something to help that twitch…

Jessica – Thank you so much for your vote of confidence! It really means the world to me! Telling me that you love my fic, or that my fic is awesome really buoys me up, and its what makes me type these chapters up!

Bruteaous – Wow. I really enjoyed seeing your review. Someone who understands, and doesn't just say that I'm too sensitive. I completely agree with you. These 'Flamers' or evil reviewers really do discourage people (like me) from writing; they make you really degrade your own work! But from now on, I've got a flameproof vest!

Mistx2 – Thanks so much! And your right! I do need to keep writing! And i'm not going to care what anybody thinks! And i'm pretty sure I'm supposed to know this, but I think I forgot, what does AU mean???

Theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith – OOO!!! Ok! Ok! I'll update! Author turns and runs grabbing marshmallow roasters and pictures of Orlando bloom and tom Brady… mutters about the mysterious lack of pens in her house This chapter which will be coming up in the Christmas break is for YOU!

Hophal – I have nothing to say to you. I feel that I have explained myself clearly about how I do not agree with you saying my story sucks. I think you may have missed the Barney episode where we learn 'that if we have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all…' I have it on tape if you would like to borrow it. Also, yes I know I can delete reviews, but for flamers, I will just ask them nicely not to flame me, and offer to lend them my whole collection of Barney manners tapes. Wow, it looks like indeed I did have something to say to you.

Lady Alathon – I hate to make people sad! So that's why i'm continuing! YEAH! And yes, this IS a happy-go-lucky-fanfic! Because i'm a happy-go-lucky person! So I can match my fic! WOOT!

Anon – i'm glad you thought it was funny! I did to… I laughed… which is pretty pathetic seeing as it's my fic and I wrote it… but i'm glad someone else laughed too!

Ilenya the fair – NO! I'm NOT gona stop here! I'm gona keep on going! Thanks for the stats on my average reviews! I suck at math:( I read both your fics, (haven't reviewed, but I will) and I thought hey were both AWSOME! Keep it up! We can BOTH ignore meanie people together!

Cazheadthecrazy – I am honoured… that was a very long review… but I like it! I don't want to send anyone spiralling into a world of Fanta binge drinking and total mood swings! And I DEFINATLEY want those marshmallows! (I hear Orlando bloom eats a lot) HAHA! Ciryaher walks in sporting a black eye and a bloody nose, a stained white dress and a 'hit me with a heavy book of laws' tag on her. Good aim!

Gionareth – OMG! This is one of your favourite stories?!?!?!?!? OMG! YESSS!!! Does happy author dance COOL! I know! I to was saddened by the lack of ArwenXLegolas fics… I mean, Arwen and Aragorn are a good couple, but sheesh, Arwen needs something to fill her time before he's even born!

Cinderella72 – WOW! A review from my sister in Mexico! This chapter id dually dedicated to you and theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith! Don't wanna let my Mexican fans down! Super author to the RESCUE!!!

Paige – HI! Sorry i'm too tired to type out your full screen name but yeah! Thanks so much for sticking up for me buddy!!! Love you SOOO much! And ill tell you when I update so you can read it on the first day!

BanbieBunny – I was kind of confuzzled about your review… o well! It was cool anyway! Keep reviewing and send me the condensed notes on your reviews! (This is not saying anything mean; just I have a very low level of comprehension)

Andrew – You can have her! Shoves Ciryaher over But only when i'm done with her! Grabs her back and shoves her in a cage

K, that's all for now folks! I just wanted to say: HAVE NO FEAR! A CHAPTER IS COMING RIGHT UP!

LETS HEAR A WOOT WOOT!

An exited Spencer!


	12. Love You

Of Such Sweet Love

A.N OOOOOOOOOKAY! IM BAAACK! WOOT WOOT! Nice LOOOOOOONG chappie here for you guys, to make up for the long wait! I'm not going to respond to each review, only say that I'm COMPLETELY over whelmed and buoyed over by the immense amount of support I've gotten! You guys r soooooooo great!

Ok, now, I'm going to explain the flashback in this chapter, seeing as some people might find it confusing. Okaaaaay. At the beginning it's talking about Legolas when he left Imaldris when Arwen kicked him out. Then when it says (-100 Years Later-) its 100 years later in the flashback, when they meet again… get it? But that 100 years alter part is STILL 200 or so years before he goes back to Imaldris and they get drunk! Ok?

Ok, at the end of the next chapter I'm going to write out a little sequence of events so that NO ONE will EVER get confuzzled about the timeline/time when all this takes place! Ok? Ok! Read on…

Chapter 10 – I Love You

When she finally reached the bottom of the staircase, Legolas met Arwen.

"Good morning Arwen. Did you have a good sleep? Good. Lets go for a picnic." Legolas pulled Arwen down the hall, while he hurriedly tried to explain something to her while peeking around corners. Her brain was still too fuzzy to process most of it, but she heard something about Ciryaher, and stalking…

Arwen was following Legolas down a corridor, not quite sure of what was going on, then suddenly Legolas stopped, and practically dragged her into a room of the hall.

"Wha-" Arwen was cut off by Legolas throwing his hand across her mouth, "Shhhhh!"

He waited with his ear pressed to the door, and Arwen fumed silently. "Alright, I think she's passed," Legolas opened the door, peered both ways down the hall, then let go of Arwen.

"WHAT do you think you are doing? Dragging me down halls, shoving me into rooms! What has gotten into you?"

"It's Ciryaher! She's following me everywhere! It's not safe for me to turn corners without checking to see if she's going to pounce on me!"

"You sir, have a very large opinion of yourself. And I would appreciate if you would not discuss 'That elf' in front of me." Arwen stalked of down the hall, her dignified exit was rather spoiled by the way she bumped into a wall, trying to turn a corner that wasn't there.

Legolas hurried after her. "Arwen! Arwen wait, I didn't mean anything! Will you please come on a picnic with me so we can talk?"

Arwen agreed and the pair walked down the hall, Arwen staring straight ahead, and Legolas alternating between half-hearted comments about the weather, and biting his lip. Without even stopping for a snack, or a bite of breakfast, they stalked out of the House. Legolas hung back and let Arwen lead to where she wished.

When they were seated on the low hanging bough of a tree, often used for a bench, Legolas pondered where to begin.

"Arwen, I… I'm really sorry. About Ciryaher, and… and what I did to make you mad. I really am."

Arwen just looked at him, the anger gone from her eyes was instead filled with the same shining hurt from the night before.

"I'm sorry Arwen! It was just a dance!"

"A dance? A dance? With Ciryaher?" Arwen glared with him, her eyes narrowed and he sensed… a change… in her emotions… was she…. Jealous?

"Are you jealous Arwen?"

"Jealous? Jealous? Me? You must be joking. I am not jealous. It's just, its Ciryaher for the love of Valar! Ciryaher! While we are on the topic, why were you kissing her?"

"I wasn't! It wasn't my fault!" Legolas defended himself stoutly.

"Of course not, the fact that she was halfway down your throat had NOTHING to do with you! It's not like you actually WANTED to dance with her in the first place!" Arwen's voice was getting higher, shriller, filled with sarcasm. "Then WHY were you with her? Was it because she was half falling out of her dress? Or was it because she was pressing so hard into you anyone would have had to pry her off with a stick?" **A.N sorry I couldn't think of another word to use besides crowbar…)** Arwen threw her hands in the air, "Or was it something else? I suppose the only elf's who are good enough for you are the ones so top-heavy they'd sink a boat!" She poked his chest with her hand to punctuate the end of each sentence, accompanied by a grunt from Legolas.

During this tirade Legolas had shrunk back, both from her words and her fist. But then he stiffened at the end. He forced her arms to her sides and planting his feet on the ground lifted her up until their eyes were level.

"I wish you would not do that. And while you are accusing me, I beg you to remember whose throat you were throwing yourself down!" Arwen sputtered indignantly, and struggled firmly in his grasp. Legolas continued, "And letting him touch you like that! His hands were all over you!"

Arwen broke in, "Really? It's amazing you noticed! Being so occupied! But why would you care in the first place? Its not like you had conniptions when there was a pretty elleth hanging onto you! Its not like you care!"

Legolas' grip tightened, his voice lowered to a growl. "Don't even say that! You think I don't care for you! I care more for you then you will ever know! Ciryaher is nothing! But I am starting to doubt you Arwen! Letting that elf fondle you, where everybody could see! And kissing him with no abandon! Then you have the nerve, the NERVE! To tell me I don't care for you!"

Arwen had cringed with every sentence. Hanging from Legolas hands, she glared defiantly at him. "Will you put me down Master Greenleaf?" Legolas released her, and she straightened her skirts. "As for all that nonsense about caring for me, I suggest you go find Ciryaher, and tell someone who cares."

Legolas stepped back as though slapped. He stared at her, stunned, his mouth open in disbelief. This was only the second time her could remember Arwen being truly angry with him. Or maybe the third…

(-Flash Back-)

As Legolas rode through the silver gates of Imaldris, he thought his heavy heart might drag him off his horse and onto the ground.

He had had no time to try to make amends, or talk to Arwen since the morning 6 days ago when she had… informed him that he was no longer welcome.

Riding with his royal escort out of the courtyard, he had turned for a final look at the place he had, for the past years, called his second home. Spying Arwen standing half concealed by a fountain on a balcony, he had tried to call out to her, to dismount from his horse and try to explain. But Arwen had withdrawn through the drapes and that was the last time Legolas had seen her. For the next 100 years…

(-100 Years Later-)

"Ada, I find it amazing that I have been engaged to an elleth for over 100 years, and I have not met her yet! Nor do I know her name for that matter." Legolas sat at a plainly carved wooden table in his fathers study, seated across from Thranduil. "How am I supposed to fall in love with an elleth I do not know?"

Thranduil sighed, and turning to his son tried once again to explain things to him. "Legolas, my son, you are not required to LOVE the elleth, but I would have you married to a respectable elf before I sail! And as for the former, it is tradition! I have found that when the elf does not know whom he is marrying he does not end up refusing the marriage. Or maybe, that is because either way, he cant get out of it." Thranduil had been explaining this for the past century, so his sarcasm was no surprise.

"I'm not refusing the marriage father, but shouldn't I have a chance, sappy as it sounds, the find true love?"

"Son, kings don't have TIME to fall in love. Its duty. And aren't you happy that you will be marrying a respectable elleth from a respectable family? She is beautiful, and anxious to meet you, anxious for your wedding. A better match for you than that high-strung chit from Rivendell, don't you think?"

Legolas' face tightened in pain. He gripped the arm of his gilded chair, as a smiling face swam before his eyes.

Thranduil had already informed his son of Arwen's approaching marriage, the reason Legolas had consented to the marriage, however half-heartedly. Arwen's engagement was, in truth, a lie. Formed by Thranduil to ensure his only son would not end up heartbroken over the spawn of 'Lord' Elrond. The two elfin lords did not get along; reason enough for Thranduil to believe their children should not.

Also to be carefully hidden from Legolas was Arwen's presence at his wedding. She was arriving in Mirkwood today, attending the wedding tomorrow, then the day after continuing on to Lorien.

Arwen leaned on her elbow and stared out the widow of her coach. **A.N did they have coaches in middle earth? O well, for the sake of this chapter, they do** Years had finally reconciled her to the fact that Legolas was marrying, and moved on… slightly. She still could not think of Ciryaher… and Legolas, HER Legolas, together, without feeling physically sick.

The impending wedding did nothing to lessen the heavy guilt she had, from turning him away, and losing her chance at the most wonderful elf she'd ever known. Regretful at not telling him how much she loved him when she had the chance, not making amends.

Arwen and her entourage arrived at their destination very late, almost the middle of the night. She was shown to her guest mansion and retired for the night. The next morning she woke, and almost decided to spend the day in bed. But then she did get up, and dressed. And decided that she still had time to find Legolas.

20 minutes before the wedding Arwen was starting to panic. She ran down a flight of stairs and threw open a door, and without looking, ran through it. Then she crashed into a stonewall so hard she fell backwards and bounced.

The stone wall turned out to be Legolas, but it took her a moment to recognize him, as he had grown quite a substantial amount taller, was slightly broader in the shoulders and just OLDER.

Arwen's face slowly turned crimson with mortification. He held out his hand and pulled her up. She arranged her skirts while she tried to think of something to say.

"Legolas…"

"Arwen? ARWEN? What are you doing here? Did you know I'm getting married? How did you get here?" Legolas dragged her into a smaller room off the hall. "Arwen… you look… different."

In the past century Arwen had managed to grow about 4 inches and had filled out nicely. Her eyes were still the same though; huge blue eyes that made Legolas stare.

"Legolas… I've… I've missed you." Arwen flew into his arms and hugged him tightly. He put his arms around her. Then he kissed her. Just lightly on her forehead. But then her face turned up slightly, and putting two fingers under her chin he raised it higher, murmured her name softly, then kissed her again, on the mouth, and slightly less light.

Arwen kissed him back, but then pushed away. "Legolas your getting married! …But I don't care! I've missed you for so long!"

Once again they were kissing passionately, when they were interrupted when Legolas pulled away. "Arwen I have to tell you this now. Before I go get married. I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I've loved you since I met you. I love everything about you, but in 10 minutes I am getting married. But I just want you to know that I love you."

"I love you Legolas. I don't know how long I've loved you, but I have for a long time now and… I wish I had never made you leave Imaldris. I sent you away because I loved you and I was scared. This is entirely my fault and I'm sorry. So sorry."

Arwen pulled a silver ring out of the bodice of her dress where it was hanging on a silver chain. "I would ask you still to marry me, but I cannot, so I beg you to take this back, and relieve me of any false hopes."

Legolas pressed it back into her hand. "No Niareth, it is yours. And I would marry you, now if it were possible. But I say this; I would ask you to run away with me. To leave Mirkwood, and Imaldris. Come with me to Lorien Arwen!"

Arwen hesitated, wanting more than anything to say yes, to go with Legolas. But thoughts of her father held her back. He had already lost so much, and to loose her would kill him. So she put a hand on either side of his face, and told him no.

"But Legolas, you will have my heart."

Arwen did not stay for the wedding, and the wedding did not actually proceed. Legolas refused to marry his fiancé and his father, at the … request… of Galadriel, relented.

Arwen carried on to Lorien and they did not see each other for over 200 years…

(-End Flash Back-)

Legolas glared at her back, as she made her way up to the house. Then he yelled after her, "Don't you understand? I love you! And only you!"

Arwen stopped for a moment, then continued on like before.

"What do I have to do to show you? Arwen! ARWEN! Please! Please don't do this again Arwen! Just listen to me!"

Arwen turned slowly… and biting her lip indecisively, cautiously made her way back to Legolas, where she stood warily.

"Do you truly love me?"

In answer, Legolas swept her off her feet, and in a moment Arwen was being quite thuroghly kissed.

Ciryaher watched interestedly for a moment, from behind a marble fountain, then turned back to an herb garden. "He will be mine…"

A.N Sooooo how'd you like it? Have I lost my touch with this story? I might be a little rusty, it's been a awhile… so lets have some reviews! Everyone who reviews is invited to a party hosted by theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith and me! Were going to roast TONS of marshmallows with Orlando bloom, tom Brady, heath ledger, brad Pitt, and some other hottilicious people who we invite! Ok? So EVRYBODY wants to come! So review! Please! **Smiles sweetly**

Spenc


End file.
